This invention is directed to a reversible ornamental article of jewelry. More particularly, this invention is directed to an article of jewelry whose interconnecting links on one planar surface have geometric configurations that are different from one another and are different from the geometric configurations on the reverse or opposite planar surface. Even more particularly, this invention is directed to a reversible ornamental jewelry article that can be in the form of a necklace, an arm bracelet, a wrist bracelet, or an ankle bracelet.
The ornamental jewelry industry is replete with a variety of ornamental designs and geometric configurations for necklaces, wrist and arm bracelets, ankle bracelets, wristwatch straps and bands, and the like. However, these ornamental articles of jewelry are typically crafted so that only one planar surface can be exposed to a viewer while the opposite or reverse side is placed against or rests upon the body of the wearer and is not intended for display.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,195 to Pulver discloses an ornamental bead chain having button beads with polygonal facets and disc shaped members alternately strung on a string between each bead.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,163 to Megar discloses a bracelet for a wristwatch having links pivotally connected to one another, each link having an upper portion and a lower portion that is adapted to be fitted into the upper portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,035 to Becker discloses ornamental strip bodies used to manufacture bracelets. Individual links are secured to one another by means of link pins and the strip bodies are formed with tooth-like projections designed to engage adjacent links in an interlocking relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,269 to Charles discloses an ornamental beaded necklace the beads of which are provided with projecting heads arranged to engage mating sockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,201 to Burckhardt discloses an ornamental link having a pair of elongated decorative members connected across the middle portion thereof and which diverge outwardly there from to form a V-shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,079 to Camarda discloses an ornamental bracelet having a first fastening element having a semicircular support portion and a catch pin affixed to the support. A second fastening element is provided with a spherical hook and a slot for receiving the pin of the first element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,508 to Fontana discloses a hinged bracelet having a plurality of inter-engaging, pivotally connected flat link members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,680 to Lin discloses an annular shaped, ornamental bracelet whose color and patterns can be changed by rotating a cylindrical rim member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,946 to Magi discloses a decorative chain having a plurality of small hollow ball members connected to one another by a segment engaging means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,842 to Delacretaz discloses an ornamental bracelet having decorative and support elements connected to one another by means of pins.
As can be seen, none of the articles disclosed in the foregoing patents discloses or suggests an ornamental article of jewelry having different geometric configurations on each of its planar surfaces and whose adjacent, interconnected link members have geometric configurations that differ from one another so that either planar surface can be exposed for display.
The reversible ornamental jewelry article of the invention is formed from alternating links having different geometric configurations on one planar surface and different geometric configurations on the opposite or reverse side planar surface. Thus, a person wearing the jewelry article can display one planar surface during one time of the day, such as at a lunch function, and then turn the article over to display the reverse side or other planar surface during another time of the day, such as at a dinner party. This versatility is particularly appealing to persons having busy schedules as it permits them to carry fewer articles of jewelry during the day while offering a selection of jewelry ornamentation to wear and display. In general, the reversible ornamental jewelry article of the invention comprises: a plurality of first link members; a plurality of second link members disposed between and hinge ably secured to said first link members, said first and second link members collectively forming a strand of ornamental jewelry having a substantially planar upper surface, a substantially planar lower or reverse surface and opposed ends, the geometric configuration of said first link members being different from the geometric configuration of said second link members in said upper planar surface and the geometric configuration of said first link members being different from the geometric configuration of said second link members in said lower or reverse planar surface; and, means to secure said opposed ends to one another.
In one embodiment the geometric configuration of said first link members in said upper and lower planar surfaces is X-shaped.
In another embodiment the geometric configuration of said second link members in said upper planar surface is different from the geometric configuration of said second link members in said lower or reverse planar surface.
In a further embodiment, the ornamental jewelry strand includes a plurality of additional link members each having, geometric configurations differing from one another as well as differing from said first and second link members.